I gave you my heart
by sweetsour206
Summary: The cullens and Bella celebrates christmas! enjoy! Edward's POV!


**A/N**: Edward's POV! I wanted to try something different (: Sorry if the characters are OCC. Enjoy! And please review!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belongs to Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

Winter has always been my favorite season and Christmas is my favorite holiday. Every year, we would celebrate Christmas differently. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and I would always argue about the decorations of the house, in the end, it always worked out perfectly. As for Emmett, well... Last Christmas, he pulled me along to his friends house, and it was horrible. I had to listen to all the loud and terrible music from the radio, it wasn't Christmassy at all. That was the only bad Christmas I have ever celebrated, but this Christmas, I wanted to celebrated with someone special.

Bella looked at me, trying to understand my facial expression. "Hmm, what are you thinking?"

I grinned, "The weather looks great today, doesn't it?"

"It's snowing.. and don't change the subject!" She giggled. "So, what are you thinking about?"

I smiled, "You." I kissed her gently on the cheeks, I could see her blushing cherry red.

Yes, Christmas was one of the holidays where you get to spend it with your love ones. I was about to kiss her when suddenly, my phone vibrated. I held back my body and took out my phone. Tt was a call from Emmett. I sighed and answered his call.

"Hello?"

"Edward! Lets spend Christmas together again!" Emmett sounded very ecstatic.

I glance at Bella for a moment and answered, "Eh, can we discuss this when I get home?"

"No! I must know the answer now!"

I sighed, "Fine, I will come home now."

"No, I want to kn--" I hanged up.

"Bella, I need to go back home to deal with something, I will come back later."

"Sure." She looked at me looking rather confused, I kissed her forehead and left from her front door.

As I rushed into Emmett's room, "No, the answer is definitely a no!"

"Oh, come on! We won't listen to loud music this time! Just this once!" He begged, but I knew he was lying. He has forgotten that I read minds.

"No." And I walked out of the room, I could hear Emmett mumbling angrily to himself. I am deeply sorry Emmett, but I don't feel like spending Christmas hearing to that kind of music again.

"Hey Edward, I was just looking for you." Alice smiled. "What color should we decorate the house this year? We had already used all the colors before." She looked very frustrated.

"Hmm, what don't we use the colors all over again?" I suggested.

She thought for a while and agreed. "Thanks Edward!"

I smiled, and then Rosalie and Jasper joined our conversation. "So have we decided which color would we use?"

Alice thought for a while, "What about gold?"

"Gold? Why can't we used Blue?" Jasper argued.

"Blue? That's a really bad choice Jasper! Why not red?" Rosalie insisted.

"Red? Blue? Gold? Why not Green? It's the color of a Christmas tree after all." I suggested.

"No! Gold is better! The color is very attractive and beautiful!" Alice argued back.

Rosalie disagreed with Alice, "Oh come on! Red is the color of love! It's the most beautiful thing in the world!"

"What? That doesn't have anything to do with Christmas! Blue is much more better! It's the color of the sky, and the sky describes everything." Jasper continued arguing.

"Gold!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Green!"

"Oh, you guys! Is it necessary to go through this every year? Why don't you guys just shut up and put all the colors together!" Emmett yelled angrily, he was still very disappointed.

We looked at each other, "Hmm, not a bad idea Emmett!" Alice said.

"Huh?" Emmett was confused.

"Yeah, definitely one of the best ideas you have ever had!" Jasper agreed.

"Oh, Emmett, you are a genius! My genius." Rosalie giggled happily.

I smiled at him, "Good job Emmett, for once, you actually helped out with the decorations."

Emmett, looking very surprised, "Err... thanks?"

"Hey Edward, are you bringing Bella over for Christmas?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yeah, I was hoping she could celebrate Christmas with us." I chuckled.

"Then what about Charlie? I am sure he would want to celebrate it with Bella too." Oh no, I have totally forgotten about Charlie. I suddenly couldn't help but stare blankly at her. "I knew you haven't thought of that, so that's why Carlisle and Esme decided to asked him over for Christmas too! Would you mind telling her for me?" Alice smiled widely.

I sighed in relieve, "Yeah sure, I was just about to go back to see Bella, I can't leave her alone for too long. Call me when you guys are ready to decorate the house." I left as quick as possible.

When I reached Bella's house, I noticed a very quiet Bella sitting in her couch reading a book. I grinned a bit and prepared myself to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. She was surprised from the sudden movement, and smiled to me. "So what happened back home?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I lean comfortably on the couch. "We were just arguing about which color decorations would we put in our house." Bella chuckled, "Emmett ended up giving us a really great idea."

She stared at me, "Emmett? Are you sure it was Emmett? Or was it Jasper?" We both laugh.

"So, I was wondering if you and Charlie could come to our house for Christmas?"

She took a while to answer that question, "Well, actually... Charlie and I don't celebrate Christmas. We never really took it as a real holiday."

I looked at her suspiciously, "Are you sure you don't celebrate Christmas? Or is it because you don't want Charlie to come over?"

"No! That's not what I mean!" She disagreed, "We really don't celebrate Christmas! Plus, Charlie has plans to go over Billy's house during Christmas."

I laughed aloud, "Well, why don't you spend your first Christmas with us?"

She didn't take long to answer this, "Yes, definitely, I would love to!"

"Great!" I was about to kissed her on the lips again when my phone vibrated. I groaned unobviously. At this time? I picked up the phone.

"Hey Edward! We are going to Decorate the house soon! You better come over! Oh, and tell Bella that you won't be able to see her these few days until Christmas." Alice hanged up as soon as she finished.

"Another Christmas problems?" Bella wondered.

"Nope, something else. I have to go back home home again." I sighed, "For the next few days till Christmas, I won't be able to see you." I saw her smiled turned into a frowned.

"Why?" She groaned.

"It's a secret." I winked and kissed her. "I will miss you a lot."

"I will miss you too." I kissed her on the forehead and left her unwillingly.

I could hear Alice's voice when I stepped into the door, I was surprised to see Emmett carrying the Christmas tree to its appropriate place.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated decorating the house?"

"Well, I am bored that's all." And he placed the tree firmly on the ground.

"My hero." Rosalie whispered to Emmett's ear.

"Edward! You are here!" Alice was decorating the stairs. " The ribbons are at the living room."

I went to get the ribbons at fast speed and decorated outside the house, I just can't wait for Bella to see this.

***

I was trying to be patience till Christmas came, I was desperate to see Bella's beautiful face again. I drove my beautiful Volvo over to her house as soon as the clock struck 12 and she was already on her bed sleeping soundly. I lay down beside her and looked at her till it was morning. When she woke up, I kissed her in the forehead, "Good morning my dearest."

She smiled spectacularly, "Morning." She stretched her arms as far as possible and changed into a turtleneck and her pair of jeans. "Is this outfit okay?"

I nodded, "You look good in any outfit." I saw her flushing bright red.

We reached my house in a very short time. She looked very astonished when she saw the house, "Wow, the decorations looks beautiful!"

I grinned and held her hand. "Merry Christmas!" Everybody exclaimed.

"I miss you Bella!" Alice squealed while she gave Bella a big hug, everybody looked at Alice. "I mean, we miss you!" She smiled widely.

"Come inside! It must be freezing cold out here." Esme said warmly.

"Emmett!" I was surprised to see him, "I thought you were going to your friend's house?"

He glanced at Rosalie and back at me, "Nah, I was thinking to celebrate Christmas with you guys from now on." He put his hands around Rosalie's waist.

"Everyone! It's time to give out presents!" Alice was getting excited.

Bella looked surprised, "Edward." She whispered, "I didn't bring anything." She said embarrassingly.

"It's fine." I smiled, "It's the thoughts that counts anyway, not the gifts." She sighed heavily.

"Bella!" Alice handed her a big wrapped box, "Here's your present!"

"Thanks." Bella murmured and unwrapped the big box. She opened it and pulled out a beautiful Giorgio Armani dress, she stared at it for a few minutes with her mouth wide open.

"So, do you like it?" Alice asked, "It's from the whole family!"

"Yes, It's beautiful!" Bella shrieked.

"Why don't you try it on?" Alice was eager to see her in it.

Bella nodded and went into the bathroom. Alice winked at me, I knew she had already planned everything.

Rosalie handed Emmett a small box, "Here's my gift to you loves." Emmett tore the wrappers and took out a Rolex silver watch.

"Oh, you know me perfectly." Emmett smiled. "Here's yours." She unwrapped the gift slowly.

"Emmett!" Rosalie shrieked, "I love you!" She pulled out a leather Jacket.

"I know." Emmett whispered. "And I bought you an additional gift which I will give you later on when we are upstairs." Rosalie giggled and kissed him on the cheeks.

Everybody was opening their presents, but I was waiting for Bella to come out. "Edward?" Bella tapped my shoulder from behind, when I turned around, "Do you like it?"

I looked at her, trying to answer back. "You look flawless." I mumbled and she didn't hear it. The dress fitted her perfectly, she looks so, elegant.

"Bella! You look beautiful!" Alice shrieked from behind.

"Thanks!" Everybody started complimenting her, and she just chuckled happily.

"Hey Bella." I whispered to her ears, "Lets go to my room."

She agreed and followed me. "So, how is Christmas going so far?" I grinned.

"Great! I am having a wonderful time!" She lay down on my bed.

I leaned against her, "You look beautiful." She giggled and we kissed each other.

"Merry Christmas Isabella Swan." I whispered.

"Merry Christmas Edward Cullen."


End file.
